z e r o hearts
by hardtofathom
Summary: (AU) She was sent by the syndicate to eliminate me. I am the son of the man who ordered to kill his father. How could a beautiful creature can be so deadly? †


**A/N:** (AU) Modern Sasusaku story.

* * *

_**(-I cross my heart and i hope to die…)**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**I D L E**

**wish**

_**0 0 : 10 am**_

A ten-year old girl was hiding inside a cupboard just beneath the basement.

"She was hiding at the basement, go and find her quickly!" A man shouted at a distance.

A group of ten armed militia men are still searching for a little helpless girl.

Suddenly a man shouted, "What are they doing? You were not sent here just to find a helpless girl? That girl is possibly unarmed and scared. "

"Just relax. Don't fret. We will find the girl, get the file and we will get outta here." A voice of another man said.

.

.

.

.

_(Rain continues to pour heavily outside.)_

.

.

.

.

.

_'This can't be. They killed my father!'_

I'm standing inside our living room.

A living room that used to be warm and cozy.

c o z y

and

w a r m_(-)_

Now it was just a scene for a crime and bloodbath.

Blood that was drained from my father's body.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(-)**I**ntro

I was an only child living with my father. My mother died when she was giving birth to me.

My life is perfect in the way it was, just to have my father by my side. He provided me with good things, toys, dolls and everything nice.

Even in my twelfth birthday, he gave me a doll house that looked like the one on the commercials I adored every morning. I was amazed by it and I admitted it was utterly gorgeous. But I didn't know that my father will give it to me on my twelfth birthday.

Alongside the doll house, He also surprised me with a pink envelope. I opened it and I was surprised to find some one-hundred dollar bills inside. Probably a huge sum of amount. I was confused by the view of the money, but my father interrupted my thoughts.

My father told me that I should use this cash for the future and I should keep it for the meantime.

I nodded quickly and smiled. We enjoyed the rest of my birthday.

* * *

**(Present Day)**

_**2 0 : 1 0 pm**_

He quickly tucked me into my bed. He kissed my forehead and said these decrypting words like he was about to leave me.

"Sakura, listen to me carefully. You should continue with your life. No matter what happens to me. Alright? I love you my only daughter."

My head tensed a little bit and looked onto him, "B-but Father, where are you going? It's already midnight."

"I have to do something for work. I will return quickly. Now go ahead and sleep."

I believed his words and responded, "I see. Goodnight Father."

My father nodded and smiled at me, "Goodnight my little princess."

.

_'Goodnight_

_my _

_little _

_princess'_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(-)

* * *

**four hours later..**

_**2 3 : 5 0 pm**_

Slowly I drifted to oblivion. Four hours had passed since my father tucked me on to my bed.

I suddenly heard a banging noise downstairs. I quickly jumped out of my bed and ran outside my room. I hurriedly checked what's the source of the banging noise.

It was my father, bleeding in front of me.

"Sakura…"

"Father! Wh-what happened?"

I saw my father coughing blood and he was bruised and battered. He then showed me a blood stained thumb-sized white flash drive.

My father muttered something, "Sakura, quickly hid this thing and if someone will come in this house looking for this file, don't say anything. Alright?" My father said to me bizarrely.

"But, what is this Father? What happened to you?"

"JUST DO IT!"

I was astounded by his faltering voice. He then said, "I-I'm sorry Sakura, but I think I'll be gone for awhile. Remember what I've told you. Don't let the bad people take this thing away from you. Hide it and protect it. On your sixteenth birthday open this file. Your questions will be answered. Ta-Take care, my little princess."

"Father, don't die on me. I will call an ambulance. Just hold on!"

He then took a crumpled piece of paper from his side pocket and handed it over to me. There is a name and address written on it.

"NO. The hospitals and the police aren't to be trusted with- Besides it's too late for me anyway. Listen Sakura, there is someone on this address that can help you. She is my former colleague, her name is Tsunade Senju. She will take care of you and immediately go to this address as soon as possible. Just use my gift cash that I gave you on your twelfth birthday. I told you to save it for your future. You still have it with your right?"

Despite that I couldn't see clearly my father's face,I still took the crumpled piece of paper from his shaky hand. I couldn't help, but to wipe my eyes because it has started to get blurry and teary. I'm still in shocked to what was happening in front of me.

I nodded swiftly, "Y-yes father. I still have it."

"Don't use your emergency credit card, they can track you with those."

"Who did this to you father?"

"There's no time to explain. For the meantime, pack your important things like passport and clothes and hide this file. Time's wasting."

"B-but what about you? You need a medical attention with those wounds!"

"Be strong my daughter, I'll be alright! Just do what I say! There's no time left."

"O-ok. I'll be back." I hurriedly ran upstairs and packed away my stuffs. My passport, identification cards and some of my clothes. I hurriedly grabbed my winter coat and my family portrait on my desk.

I was shaking while preparing my things. My mind went distressed and I can't still comprehend what is happening in front of me, "I think that's all of it."

I was about to exit my room when a sudden bang was heard outside. I hurriedly ran outside my room and to my father.

My father said hurriedly, "Sakura, they are here. Quick, make your way out to the basement and hide!"

"But I can't leave you here!"

"Listen Sakura, I cannot forgive myself if something bad will happen to you. Now go and hide. I love you my daughter."

"I love you too father." My eyes are getting teary-eyed. I'm confused and I was startled. My hands were still shaking, I stopped the tears from forming on my right eye, but it still escapes from my lashes.

Sakura hurriedly ran towards the basement and hid under the cupboard. She silently hid while catching her breath.

Suddenly a group of ten armed militia men barged on the door angrily.

"Affirmative. Here he is." A man with a shoulder rifle said while looking at the beaten man on the floor.

Two sets of combat boots walked inside the living room and they looked momentarily inside the house, surveying the whole residence like it was a warzone.

"Alpha two, look for anyone inside the house. If you found someone, bring them to me. Don't kill them."

"Roger Sir!"

Five men dressed with armor suits with their guns ruffled inside the Haruno's residence.

"All clear! There are no signs of civilians inside the house."

"I see. Mr. Haruno. I have a question for you. Where is the flash drive?"

Sakura's father just stared at the intimidating man. He spat out a mix of saliva and blood on the officer's face.

The interrogator wiped out the mess and punched strongly the side face of Sakura's father.

"You're a tough one. Let's see what will happen if we'll find your only daughter."

The man said screeching, "Don't touch my daughter! You imbecile!"

The Interrogator asked and teased the battered man on the floor he smirked devilishly, "She escaped hasn't she? You gave the flash drive to her? Am I right?"

Sakura's father just answered dejectedly, "I don't know what you're saying ."

He then lifted his battered and bruised face, putting pressure on the wounds and whispered on to his ears, "I know you know what I'm saying, Mr.0541."

But Sakura's father just shouted, "Don't call me with that name."

The interrogator shouted and pointed towards the basement and announced, "Search again the premises, Alpha two!"

The militia men nodded swiftly and proceeded to enter the basement. Sakura heard their footsteps and she continued to have an uneased feeling towards her chest.

I thought perplexedly, _'They're coming down the basement!'_

She thought of escaping towards the back door by running as fast as she could. But what if she got caught? She thought heavily.

_'What should I do?' Father… please be alright.'_

* * *

**_0 0 : 1 0 am_**

The militia men continued their search under the basement. They flashed their lights onto the surroundings, but they didn't found anything.

Suddenly a new voice came inside the house and shouted," Sergeant! I got a sudden message from the HQ. We need to report to them asap!"

"Can we just finish first this assignment, Lieutenant?"

"No, that's a direct order from the HQ!"

"I see. Well…I think she was hiding under the basement-"

"What are your men doing? You were not sent here just to find a helpless girl? That girl is possibly unarmed and scared. "

"She still got the evidence, Lieutenant. Just relax. Don' fret. We will find the girl, get the file and we will get outta here asap. Ok?"

"No. I'm not sent here just to kill a little girl. Do what you want with the target, but we are not risking another civilian casualty. We will deal with the file after we report to HQ."

The Sergeant sighed defeated and ordered his militia men to retreat and comeback outside. A gunshot was heard inside the living room.

Sakura was startled and she was still listening from the footsteps outside. She wondered if the militia men were gone.

After a couple of minutes, she ran outside the basement and went inside their living room. She found the bloodstain carpet and her father lying lifelessly on it.

She screamed on the top of her lungs. She wanted to cry more, but her tears had ran out from crying a while ago. 'This can't be, they killed my father!'

Rain continues to pour heavily outside of the Haruno residence. Sakura whispered lightly while holding her father's lifeless body, "Who did this to you? Father?"

She wanted to know who killed him and why. Then she remembered the last parting words of her father for her to meet with his old colleague.

"I will seek for the answers father. I will avenge you."

* * *

_**0 0 : 2 0 am**_

It was twelve-twenty in the morning when they shot father.

I was hiding beneath a cupboard when they did it.

Merciless.

Human beings.

"How. could. they?"

.

.

.

tbc


End file.
